<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiding An Entire Human Being (A Tutorial) by 999blackflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764370">Hiding An Entire Human Being (A Tutorial)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers'>999blackflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>999's Layluke Oneshots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Prey POV, Soft Vore, Unwilling, Vore Day 2020, nonfatal vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hershel is having a bit of a nervous breakdown and wants to get Away, By Any Means Necessary. Luke decides to try and hide him instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hershel Layton/Adult Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>999's Layluke Oneshots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hiding An Entire Human Being (A Tutorial)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N from 999blackflowers: Hello, this is a fic written for vore day. Please do take note of the warnings below and here. Hershel is unwilling prey here but he is ultimately safe and does not die in any sense or come away harmed. There is no digestion. However, he is understandably very distressed. I hope you enjoy.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS:<br/>Panic Attacks<br/>Unwilling Nonfatal Vore</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke had been brought into the apartment’s office. It was late, past the usual time he made Hershel come to bed with him to avoid delirium, but the man had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>insistent </span>
  </em>
  <span>on showing this to him. He had locked all the doors in the apartment early that night, Luke noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hershel had a nonsensical sprawl of papers on his lamp lit desk, although Luke knew that it was organized in some fashion he didn’t understand. With a pen, the professor drew a circle on a list of names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve discovered quite the puzzle, Luke.” Hershel spoke with a waver in his gentle voice. “Please look at the list of my new students this semester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He withdrew a piece of paper from the pile, displaying it to Luke. He’d circled some names on the list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’ve you discovered?” Luke was sceptical, squinting at the pages and the harshly drawn red circles. He looked back at Hershel and saw terror in his eyes, his lower lip trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re being followed again. This is a calling card.” Hershel brandished the page. “I’m not entirely sure how </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>infiltrated the university management, but he must be trying to catch our attention somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you talking about? Who’s he, Hershel?” Luke made an attempt to reason with the man who merely pushed the page into his hands. It was a printed list of names and their grade scores from the previous semester. Gus, Julian, Clarence, Terry, Lillian, Toni, Liyana, Ivan, Stefanie, Valerie, Elliot. Hershel had circled the names Clarence, Lillian, Ivan, Valerie, and Elliot. It took him a moment for it to click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t met my new class yet, but the chances.” Hershel’s breathing was just a bit quicker than usual, his chest rising and falling underneath his orange knit jumper. “Have you ever met an Ivan or a Valerie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only ever met one Hershel.” Luke reminded him softly as he folded the page to slip back onto the desk, hoping he could bring some sense back into the poor man. “You’re paranoid, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no such thing as a coincidence.” Hershel chided. Luke was an adult, but there were some things he would still insist on. His firm belief that there were no coincidences was one of those, and it often left him having anxious episodes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke bit his lip as Hershel turned around again. “We need to get away, somehow, assuming it’s not too late. Away from the city, likely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you hope to get away, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Hershel admitted in a croak, hunching his back over the table, and digging his fingernails into the paper. “I don’t know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>could be planning, but we need to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We should pack up and drive out in an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hershel was feeling more and more paranoid by the second. He needed to do his breathing exercises, he tried to remind himself. But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>something was wrong. He couldn’t be wrong. He was never wrong. Luke was hesitating again, but if they didn’t leave, who knew what would happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d like to escape or hide?” Luke’s voice came from behind, a dainty hand resting on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to.” Hershel croaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sweetheart, let’s start by sitting on the desk.” Luke spoke gently, his hands moving to Hershel’s hair to gently fluff it. He’d stopped wearing his hat a while ago, after all. The younger man’s hands slid down, tracing his jaw and taking his coat to slide down his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hershel moved back to sit on his desk, unsure of what Luke was doing, but surely it’d help them somehow. Or at the very least, calm him down and get him thinking more rationally. He decided to obey and take a seat, crossing one leg over the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Luke cooed. Hershel felt his chest tingle as Luke slipped his jacket off first, letting it slide back onto the desk. “Now, where should we go to hide?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can drive until we get too tired to keep going.” Hershel let his eyes shut to imagine. Or maybe he was tired. He didn’t think much of it until he went sudden wetness closing around his head and neck, and his hips being hoisted up into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea Luke was that strong. His eyes opened only to find himself being pushed into down his tight yet slippery throat, muscles constricting around his head, then neck, then shoulders. Hershel took a moment to register as he felt the wet force kneading now his hips. Too late to kick his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This felt monstrous. Panic rose again. He couldn’t do his breathing exercises, Hershel found he could hardly breathe. Pushing out into a more open space, he felt a bit of relief. This passage wasn’t endless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he felt himself sinking into some thick fluid, that immediately burned his skin, being slowly lowered in while upside down. Hershel felt his legs releasing from the muscular passage. Eyes squeezed shut as he expected to fall but instead found himself hitting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bottom </span>
  </em>
  <span>of sorts, forcibly bending his neck as his whole weight came down onto himself. Hershel desperately scrambled to push himself upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hershel pressed his fingers against the walls to find they were velvety and wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sac he was in was jostled. He cringed and tried to push himself up from the sloshing liquid, hearing a low groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re safe and hidden now, aren’t you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke’s voice came from outside, deeper and booming around him. The sac around him jiggled and sloshed the burning fluids around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, I suppose…” Hershel responded quietly, but it didn’t seem Luke could hear him. The tight constricted walls forced him into a fetal position, and he could feel the wet velvet rubbing against his hair. It occurred to him he was, somehow, miraculously, in the man’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a </span>
  <em>
    <span>grrrowl </span>
  </em>
  <span>from outside, and a faint moan. The sac shuffled a bit as Luke seemingly patted his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been eaten alive. Luke wouldn’t do this to him. He never would. Except it looked like he was. That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be what this was. He could hear a slow heartbeat in his ears and the acid was burning at his skin. Surely no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come out now, Luke?” Hershel croaked, feeling a bit of slime dripping down his cheek and into the acid, where it fizzled into nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response. He heard the man’s breathing speed up and his heartbeat racing. He couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagine </span>
  </em>
  <span>how he must look from the outside. Was that even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could visualize the man sitting on his couch chair, his shirt pushed up over his enormous round belly as he rubbed it with slow circles, his navel pushing outwards. He’d have enjoyed his meal greatly, and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hershel desperately felt around above him for some kind of exit point, finding a sphincter he couldn’t even fit a finger up into. Trying to grab at it was pointless, even digging his nails in just came away with slime underneath and his fingertips burning. Half submerged in stomach acid, he felt his clothes beginning to fall away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hershel unrolled one sleeve of his jumper to try and protect his flesh from being melted or burned, only to find the fabric merely sloughed off into the fluid. His own stomach sank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke had begun moving around it seemed. He couldn’t hear or know what he was possibly doing, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. He wasn’t entirely sure if the acid he sat in was strong enough to fully dissolve or digest him, but if it did, then it would be a slow and painful death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, I don’t like being in here, and I think you’re going to kill me, but I’d like to be let out.” Hershel pleaded to the tight darkness around him. “If you’re upset, we can do something nice this weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response, merely more gentle sloshing of the burning liquids around his neck. He bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If- if you’d like to leave me, I can give you money and we can go our separate ways. You don’t need to murder me.” Hershel opted gently. When there was no response, he sighed. “It’s alright, if you do want to murder me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hissed in pain as his jumper peeled off entirely leaving him bare chested. His pants merely bobbed to the surface as they rapidly melted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hershel could feel his skin burning all over, but, perhaps this is the humiliating death he deserved. Eaten like some poor sick animal to be melted alive in the belly of a predator to die slowly and horribly. He’d like to have died either by his own hand or by Luke’s, on the other hand. So maybe this wasn’t terrible. Perhaps this was melding with Luke in a way he could never ever truly escape. Being a part of the man’s flesh felt like an appealing end to all this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoping his digestion wouldn’t be too painful, he felt the sac around him </span>
  <em>
    <span>heave. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It took him a moment as the fluid suddenly engulfed his head from being tilted back, but before he could register what was happening he found himself in startlingly bright light, and in some warmer fluid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes took a moment to adjust, but he found himself naked in the bathtub filled with bubbles and with lit floral scented candles. Luke was sitting there on a stool, taking a moment to gather himself and wipe his mouth with a handkerchief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There </span>
  </em>
  <span>you go.” Luke cooed gently as he patted Hershel’s head, only to pull away finding it covered in acid. “Oh. Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was not entirely the smartest way of hiding me, Luke.” Hershel could only muster an uncharacteristic grumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t it fun, though? Interesting?” Luke tried to remain bright as he grabbed a cup, dunking it under the water and pouring it over Hershel’s head, who shut his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not something I’d want to do again without warning or preparation…” Hershel mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, honey, I’ll remember that next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you make me some tea, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll be right back.” Luke nodded and got up from his stool, leaving Hershel alone in the room to sink under the water in shame. He needed to rinse the acid from his hair and his soul.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>